Is Love Just A Song?
by StarSource
Summary: Sequel to Family Bonds Of A Different Kind. Gab loves Syrena with all his heart, but when he heard she left with Zev he was heartbroken and went into depression. What happens when Syrena comes back for the mating season?
1. What is love?

**Hey guys, this a sequel to MyWayWriter's "Family Bonds Of A Different Kind". Thank you MyWayWriter for letting me write this, you're awesome :). First Chapter away! Remember to review ;).  
**

**What is Love?**

The sun is at its peak, shining as bright as ever. In Emperor Land, a party is currently in full swing with Gloria, Haley, Bo, Nicki, and Carmen as the lead singers. Everyone was having a great time, except for one lonely penguin. That one penguin was Gab, Erik's son. Ever-since Syrena left with Zev, he has been left heartbroken. Gab refuses to sing or to dance claiming he has lost his reason to do anything. He loves Syrena with all his heart and seeing her love another male broke him. Gab had just graduated at the top of his class, even though it was because he was forced to sing but even then his voice was incredible; The Elders had never seen such range on a male before. Erik and Age, along with the whole family, were worried about him; it was not healthy for such a bright and talented penguin to sulk all the time. Not Even Age could seem to relate to Gab's dilemma, but he was there for Gab whenever he needed to talk. There was only one penguin that could relate to him and that was his grandfather Mumble. Since Mumble had been through a struggle to be with Gloria and then on top of that he almost loses her again when he went to on his journey in search of the aliens, he was able to talk to Gab and understand where he is coming from. Although the only advice he could give Gab is to never give up on love, because true love always finds a way, Gab took these words to heart and to this day, he has not given hope. Gab is now resting against an icy slope, thinking about Syrena, while the rest of the penguins were in the party. (We found Love - Rihanna)

**Gloria, Bo, and Nicki:** Yellow_ diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

**Haley and Carmen: **It's_ the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

**All: **We_ found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

**Gloria and Bo:**_ Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind  
_  
**Haley, Nicki, and Carmen:**_ It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

**All:**_ We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

**Haley, Nicki, and Carmen:**_ Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine..._

**All:**_ We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

**Gloria and Bo:**_ We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

As the song finished, Gloria noticed Gab resting against the ice. She decided to go and talk to him and maybe get him to join the party.

"Hey girls I'm gonna leave for a bit so you guys take over!"

"Yeah no problem" Answered Haley

While Gloria was making her way towards Gab, Age noticed her and decided to see what's going on. Gloria never leaves in the middle of a party.

"Ma, are you okay?" Age asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Age, it's just Gab is sitting out again and I'm going to go cheer him up"

"And... How are you going to do that?"

"Easy...Mumble! Erik!"

"Ma what's wrong?" Erik answered as he ran towards her.

"Gloria are you alright honey?" Mumble asked

"No, Gab is just lying there again and I need both of you to cheer him up" Gloria answered, pointing at Gab.

"Mumble I need you to help me with _that_ song" Gloria said as she winked at him.

Mumble then started to tap in slow and soothing rhythm. Erik immediately caught on to the song and immediately went to get back up singers.

(Bridge of Light - P!nk)

**Gloria:**_ When you think_  
_Hope is lost_  
_And giving up_  
_Is all you got,_  
_Blue turns black,_  
_Your confidence is cracked,_  
_There seems no turning back from here_

Gab immediately noticed and looked at Gloria. This was the song his father had told him about. The song that could calm even the strongest of all snow storms.

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
_While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations_

Gab started walking towards his family. He immediately relaxed and felt like everything was going to be okay.

**_Gloria:_**_ That's when you can build a bridge of light,_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up the fight_

Gab cracked a smile, something that he hasn't done in a while. It was a beautiful effort by his family and he was not going to make their efforts be for nothing.

**Gab:**_ That's when love turns nighttime into day,_  
_That's when loneliness goes away,_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight,_  
_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

Everyone was shocked, but pleasantly surprised. Gloria was crying, because she was happy for Gab. Soon enough the whole nation was backing them up and a new party had started.

**Gloria:**_ On your feet, I made a storm_  
_You're convinced that you're all alone_  
_Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark_  
_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let their anger get us lost_  
_And the need to be right cause us way too high costs_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

**Gab:**_ That's when love turns nighttime into day_  
_That's when loneliness goes away,_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_  
_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

**Gloria:**_ Deep breath, take it on the chin_  
_But don't forget to let the love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_  
_That's when loneliness goes away_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_  
_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

**Gab:**_ Only love can build us a bridge of light…_

At the end of the song Gab felt relieved; He felt relieved that everything was going to be okay. With new vigor in his heart, Gab was about to join the party until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!Pa!Ma!"

It was Syrena! Everyone immediately went to greet and welcome her back. Gab decided to stay behind, because right behind her came Zev. They looked happy together and inside he felt happy that she found her soul-mate, but he couldn't help feeling bad for himself. Gab proceeded to slide away and hide from the crowd. On the other hand, Syrena had grown into a beautiful penguin; she was about Norma Jean's height, but looked a lot like Haley. Zev had also grown, he was a bit taller than Syrena and with all his feathers gone he looked a real adult; He even resembled Mumble a little bit with a little scar on his chest. Syrena noticed one person was missing from the family.

"Hey Erik, where's Gab?" Syrena asked spotting Gab's father. Erik sighed at this, but he knew she was going to find out sooner or later. He turned around to point to him, but found that his son had disappeared.

"Uhhh...I don't know actually. He is probably over there in that cave." Erik responded, pointing towards the icy cave, where Gab usually goes into.

"But why? Is something wrong?" Syrena asked with a worried voice.

"...Syrena it's not my place to say. You should talk to him alone though." Erik said with a sad voice and with that he walked away.

"Syrena is there something wrong?" Zev asked as he caught up to her.

"Gab is not here and I think something might be wrong with him" Syrena felt hurt that such a longtime friend would not come to see her and she was even more worried of what might be wrong. She also felt guilty that she didn't tell Gab she didn't love him and on top of that she never even said goodbye. Little did she know that the reason Gab is not there is because it's too painful for him to see be around her right now.

"Its okay honey, we'll find him." Zev said as he hugged her.

"Actually Zev, Uncle Erik said for to talk to him alone okay?" Syrena said with a dejected voice. She rubbed her neck against his in a loving manner, and then she unwillingly broke away.

"Okay Syrena, be-careful though"

"I will honey."

Zev was confused at how fast Syrena changed from being happy to being depressed after they had just reached Emperor land. She always talked about wanting to return home. Even though he was confused, he knew one thing; He was going to find answers. And off he went to find Age and Erik.

Syrena slowly walked toward the cave where Gab was supposedly in, thinking that maybe he was mad at her for not saying goodbye or something along those lines. Syrena felt weird inside, she felt something fresh and happy, but she also felt terrible guilt; she couldn't quite understand it. Her life had never been better, she had Zev and they had just returned to her home where she received a warm welcome from her family. She brushed it off and continued walking and finally entered the cave.

Syrena turned a corner and immediately saw a penguin resting against an icy slope. She felt that strange feeling again, but she suppressed it. She approached the penguin, but as she approached the penguin that feeling kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Gab?" Syrena called. The penguin looked at her in pure shock. Syrena now knew who this penguin was.

Gab was shocked to see her here. He really didn't expect Syrena to go looking for him and find in a this cave of all places. He just stood there frozen in shock and fear.

"Gab are you okay? It's me Syrena."

A tear slid down from Gab's eye, it slowly made its way to his cheek and then suddenly dropped into the now damp spot of ice. Gab tried to run away, but he still couldn't move his body and as Syrena got closer, he suddenly wished he never met her...


	2. A Moment With Fate

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of this story. I am having a great time writing this, but I am also having a great struggle deciding where to go with this story. This a very controversial chapter, because I could have gone so many directions with this one and I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you guys think :).**

* * *

**A Moment with Fate**

"The ice isn't cold anymore" Gab dully noted. He was losing all feeling in his body. Syrena was right in front him, staring at him with eyes full of worry. He felt pain, so much pain it was unbearable. He knew he had to get away.

"Gab?" Syrena called. This sound of her voice immediately stopped any thoughts of escape.

"..."

"Gab please tell me what's wrong?"

"..."

"Gab?" Syrena called again. Syrena felt dead inside as if a part of her had just disappeared from existence. She still remembered the first she saw him and remembered talking to her father about him.

_Flashback_

_"Gab come on back here!" They two new chicks came back and Gab hopped on his daddy's feet, and he walked away with Mumble, talking about something Age couldn't hear. Syrena had watched the four of them leave, but she could take her eyes off of Gabriel. Then she turned to her daddy and asked the only question he knew he could answer without hesitation._

_"Daddy, how do you know when you're in love?" Syrena was much too young to ask such a question, but there was no question, after all Age had been through, and he was going to go through, he knew the answer._

_"Oh my dearest Syrena…" She looked at her Pa, "You know when."_

_Flashback End_

Gab was still unresponsive. Syrena was slowly getting frustrated with Gab's lack of response. She felt frustrated, because she could not stand to see Gab like this and not be able to help him. There was something clearly wrong with Gab and it was frustrating for Syrena to not be able to help her friend.

"Do you hate me?" Syrena asked.

Gab then turned his head to look at her. He was shocked that she would think that he would hate her, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you hate me, because I didn't come back?" Syrena said as she shed a tear. She really did feel guilty about not saying goodbye to Gab.

"Do you hate me, because I didn't say goodbye?" Syrena whispered.

"..."

"Gab please! Why won't you answer me!" Syrena shouted. The ice shook from the volume of her voice. She was extremely flustered, so Syrena turned away from Gab.

All Gab could do was stare at her. He then heard the dreaded sound of footsteps. Syrena was slowly walking away.

**- Meanwhile -**

"Pa I'm worried for my son. I know he loves Syrena, but Syrena is with Zev and I-" Erik was cutoff.

"Son calm down. Sometimes love has a weird way of presenting itself, but one thing about love is always true."

"What is that pa?" Erik eagerly asked.

"True love always finds a way. No matter how far; no matter how difficult; True love always finds a way."

Erik looked at his father in awe. These words really touched Erik and he remembered what his father had to go through to be with his mother.

"Erik are you alright?" Mumble asked.

"After all this time, I still look up to you pa. Ma was right when she talks about you." Erik explained.

"Gloria talks about me?" Mumble asked surprised.

"Yeah since I was little; she told me stories about you. The stories sounded so unreal I didn't believe them until the Dooms-berg incident, when I saw it for myself. She talked about what a big heart you have and how strong of penguin you really are."

"Well thanks son that really means a lot coming from you" Mumble said. They stayed in a comfortable silence, but after a bit Erik decided to break that silence.

"Do you think...Gab looks up to me that way?" Erik asked.

"Of course he does! You are one heck of a penguin and I am proud to call you my son. Remember you were the one to convince Bryan and the elephant seals to come with us to Emperor Land." Mumble replied.

"Erik don't ever doubt yourself; That's one mistake I made and maybe if I hadn't doubted myself so much my life would have been easier. I remember when you first hatched Erik. I was so worried that you were going to turn out like me and not be able to sing, because you reminded me so much about myself. But then I realized that I should have never doubted myself and more importantly I should never have doubted you son." Mumble explained.

"Thanks pa. I really needed that." Erik said while staring at Mumble in pure admiration.

"Anytime you need to talk, I will always be here Erik."

Suddenly they saw Zev walking up to them. Zev had been looking for Mumble and Erik to ask them about the situation with Gab.

"Hey Erik. Hey Mumble." Zev greeted.

"Hey Zev how are you?" Erik replied.

"Hi Zev, what can we do for you?" Mumble said politely

"I was wondering of something is wrong with Gab? Syrena went to talk to him, but she seemed rather sad." Zev explained

Mumble and Erik looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Please I need to know. Syrena has been happy all this time, but now wall of a sudden she is a bit depressed and that doesn't make any sense since she talked about coming home often. And...I'm just worried about her." Zev explained.

"Zev..It's not our place to say. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to talk to Gab." Erik said in a dejected voice. Mumble agreed with his son.

"*sigh* It's okay I understand. Nice to see you again though" Zev said as he walked.

"You too" Erik and Mumble replied.

Zev then went on to look for Age to see if he could find out more and he immediately spotted Age talking with Haley. Age saw Zev walk up to him with worried eyes and he knew what was coming.

"Age I need your help" Zev said.

"With what Zev?" Age replied.

"Syrena." Zev simply answered.

Age immediately got worried.

"Why? What happened to her? Is she okay?" Age asked desperately

"No it's nothing like that." Zev answered trying to calm Age down.

"Oh okay" Age managed to get out.

"It's just she had been happy all this time and she has been talking about coming back to Emperor Land for the mating season. I thought she would be happy to come back home, but then she noticed Gab wasn't there and immediately got a bit depressed." Zev explained yet again.

"Where is she now?" Age asked

"She is talking with Gab in that cave over there" Zev answered pointing to it.

Age knew exactly what was wrong, but it was not his place to tell that Gab still loved Syrena.

"She will be fine Zev. She just needs to reconnect with her past and put things behind her." Age said. Zev looked at him in a questioning manner.

"Trust me Zev she will be fine" Age said, putting Zev's heart at ease. They walked off together talking about other things until they both felt and heard Syrena's voice from the cave. They both took as fast they could toward the cave.

**- Back at the cave -**

"NO!" Gab shouted desperately

Syrena turned around looking bewildered.

"I don't hate you. _I love you so much it hurts to be around you_." Gab thought the last part to himself. The pain was too much for him and he was doing for the both of them. He knew if he stayed away from her she would live her life in the bliss.

"Then why? Why weren't you there when I came and why are you like this?" Syrena

"...Syrena...I..can't tell you" Gab managed to say.

"Why!" Syrena shouted. Gab flinched at the volume of her voice.

"..."

"I-It would better if...no one knew." Gab said.

"KNOW WHAT? I don't understand!" Syrena shouted as loud as she could.

Syrena was very frustrated at this point, because she could not understand why Gab was like this. He was not the same chick she once knew. They stared at each other in total silence. Gab took this chance and sledded out of the cave as fast as he could. Syrena was about to take off after him, but Zev and Age showed up.

"Syrena are you okay?" Zev and Age asked at the same time.

"Yes. I just...never-mind." Syrena said in a sad voice.

"Syrena please tell me what's wrong?" Zev asked in a sweet, but worried voice. Zev came up and put his flippers around her.

"Zev...I just need to be alone right now okay honey?" Syrena hugged him back and positioned her head under his neck.

"But Syri, it's almost nighttime"

"I know, but I'm just going to walk around for a little while and then I will come back. I promise." Syrena reasoned.

"Okay, but if you need anything please tell me. I love you"

"I love you too Zev" Syrena said as she looked back with solemn eyes.

**- With Gabriel -**

Gab shot out of there like a rocket and sledded away as fast as he could. He noticed she wasn't following so he relaxed and slowed down. He knew that he probably was going to endure another sleepless night, so he started thinking of things to do. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mumble and Erik approaching him.

"Gab...are you okay?" Erik asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm okay pa! Why wouldn't I be?" Gab replied.

"You were going kind of fast and I thought something happened." Erik answered. Gab's face immediately showed a disdained expression and Erik knew something had indeed happened.

"Son what happened?" Erik asked.

"Nothing pa, I'm okay."

"Gabriel I know when you are lying to me. Please tell me what happened?" Erik calmly asked.

"..."

"You wouldn't understand" Gab answered.

"Gabriel! I can't understand if you don't talk to me! Please Gab, tell me what happened" Erik screamed desperately.

"I said you wouldn't understand!...Just leave me alone!" Gab said as he, yet again, sped off into the unknowns.

Erik was about off take off after him, but Mumble stopped him.

**- With Erik and Mumble -**

"Erik its better we leave him alone for now. He needs to figure this out" Mumble calmly explained.

"But pa! Shouldn't a father be able to help his son with any problem?" Erik asked.

"Sometimes the best help is to let them figure out their own problems. Trust me, I ran into the same problem when you ran off to Adelie Land. Sometimes they need someone other than their father to talk to them. I will talk to him later." Mumble said.

"Pa I know you're probably right, but why should someone else help him. I thought that was a father's job! I just don't see why someone should do what I should be doing." Erik said.

"Well son, you are right that is a father's job, but sometimes our kids rather listen to someone else because they think the parents won't understand. They assume their parents are normal and haven't dealt with whatever they might dealing with."

"Don't you remember I had the exact same problem?" Mumble asked.

"Wait what do you mean?" Erik asked, confused.

"Remember when I came to get you at Adelie Land? I couldn't convince to come back with me. Sven had to talk to you and convince you that coming with me was the best choice. I felt helpless, because I too thought a father should not have this much trouble talking to his son and on top of that a stranger could do, what was supposed to be my job, with such ease. It was not after going through everything else, that I finally realized that a father's job was to help, but a father had to also persevere through he many challenges of bonding with his son." Mumble explained.

Erik got it now. He remembered how he used to look up to Sven and how he ran away, because he thought he didn't belong there.

"Eventually I got my chance and you recognized me. From then on we bonded more and more and now we're here."

"What about grandpa, did he chase after you when you ran away?" Erik asked

"*sigh* No he didn't. Pa always disapproved of my dancing until I taught him and showed him how much fun it can be."

"But from that I learned and that's why I came after you. I didn't want to make the same mistake my father made." Mumble explained.

Erik walked up this father and gave him a hug.

"Thanks pa."

With that Erik started walking home, while Mumble was trying to find Gab.

**- Meanwhile -**

Five female penguins could be seen in a circle. It Gloria, Bo, Nicki, Haley, and Carmen! They were currently talking about their respective lives, as usual.

"I'm kind of wondering what's happening with Gab and Syrena? Anyone else curious?" Gloria asked. They all nodded.

"I don't know what's going to happen. With Gab saying he loves my daughter, but at the same time my daughter has already chosen a mate! I hope nothing bad happens." Haley inquired.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine" Carmen said with her Spanish accent.

"I don't know Carmen, this seems to be like a ticking time bomb" Nicki noted.

"I just hope my boy doesn't do anything desperate." Bo said in a worried voice

"I'm sure he won't Bo. Gab just graduated top of his class, he knows better." Gloria said, trying to ease Bo's worries.

"Thanks Gloria. I will make sure to talk to him later though." Bo said.

"Speaking of sons. Has anyone seen Jake anywhere? I haven't seen him all day!" Gloria asked. Everyone shook their heads.

**- With Jake -**

Unknown to everybody Jake was currently far away in one his special spots, where he knew no one would find him. He uses these spots to think and reflect on his life. Jake felt like something was missing in his life, but he didn't know what. He graduated in the top 5 of his class, he had a great family, and Syrena had just comeback; so why wasn't life as good as it was supposed to be?

"Where are you?" Jake inquired.

Jake looked at the sunrise as night was slowly overtaking the day. It was a beautiful mix of light and darkness, just perfect to see the world in its actuality. Jake then started walking homeward.

**- Later -**

Syrena was still walking around, trying to get Gab out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him! She really wanted to help him with whatever the problem might be. Syrena always talked about going home for the mating season while she was with Zev. She really wanted to raise her little penguins with her family, but she really didn't think something like this would happen. One of her closest friends has some sort of problems

She then heard a voice. This voice was amazing! If she was not there to hear it, she wouldn't believe a voice like this would exist. As she got closer to the source of the voice, she could make out the lyrics. (**Two is better than one - Boy Like Girls**)

**Gab: **_"I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_"

Syrena now could see the figure of the singer. It was Gab! She couldn't believe this amazing voice was coming from him. She also saw Mumble there, tapping Gab's song. Syrena immediately forgot about all her problems.

**Gab:** "_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one._"

Syrena suddenly felt an irresistible urge to sing, so she began.

**Syrena:** _"I remember every look upon your face"_  
**Gab:** _"The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing"_  
**Syrena:** _"'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing"_

Gab was appalled. He was out here with his grandfather talking and singing, when suddenly Syrena comes and starts singing his heart-song! Mumble was also very surprised to see Syrena out this late and much less singing with Gab. Mumble knew he could not stop them, so he kept tapping the rhythm of the song even though he couldn't shake this apprehensive feeling.

**Gab & Syrena:** _"That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one"  
**Syrena:** "Ooooooneeeee"_

Syrena's voice extended to range unknown to everyone. It was a beautiful sight, both penguins were dancing in circle around each other; the radius of the circle was slowly decreasing as the two penguins came together.

**Gab:** _"I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

**Gab & Syrena:** _"Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one"_

As the song came to an end, their beaks came closer and closer until they touched. They were so close to each other. They stared at each other in silence. No words needed to be spoken in that moment, the song said it all. Mumble was happy for Gab, but at the same time he was worried about the problems this would bring to his family. Mumble knew he couldn't stop them, because he was the one that that told Gab true love always finds a way.

"Syrena I don't hate and I will never be able to hate you" Gab said in all honesty. He looked in to Serena's eyes, which were filled with tears and said those three words.

"Syrena I love you"

Syrena was extremely shocked and didn't what to say. The last few moments were full of blissful experiences, but now it is if all her problems came crashing down in this one magical moment.

**- With Zev and Age -**

Zev was starting to get antsy; Syrena had not returned yet. She said it was going to be a little while, but it had definitely been more than a little while.

"I'm going to go look for her" Zev declared.

"Zev wait! Don't!" Age said.

"Why should I? Something could have happened to her!" Zev exclaimed.

"Zev just trust her. She will come back; She's a tough penguin after all she is my daughter." Age said putting his flipper on Zev's shoulder. Zev calmed down.

"I guess you're right Age, but can you stay with me until she comes back?" Zev asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I will! After all I have to get to know the man that is my daughter's mate right?" Age asked in witty tone.

The two penguins shared a laugh that was carried through the icy night by the freezing winds.

* * *

**Suggestion: Listen to the song (Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls) while reading the Syrena and Gab scene. It will enhance your understanding of the scene and how it relates to this story and its predecessors.  
**

**Okay guys that's a wrap! I have a poll in my profile that will help me decide what I should do with this, so please check that out!**


	3. The Nature Of Love

**Okay here is chapter 3! Now guys I need you to either tell me or vote in the poll in profile for what pairing would you prefer. This chapter is the wheels of the story, it sets the main conflicts. But the next chapter is going to be the motor. I'm at a crossroad, so I really need you to vote or you could just leave it up to me :) Fair warning though I lean towards Syrena & Gab. Bye!  
**

**Forgot to say listen to "Unfaithful by Rihanna". Really powerful song when combined with Syrena's scene.  
**

* * *

**The Nature Of Love**

The full moon was fiercely shining against the reflective surface of the ice. Elements such as the wind and the water were calm; no disturbances were found. It was the perfect night. At least it seemed like it was the perfect night. Syrena was frozen on the spot; Gab was right in front of her proclaiming his love for her. She didn't know what to say. She already loves Zev and their songs connected perfectly, but she couldn't deny that when she was with Gab she felt an indescribable feeling. She just didn't know anymore, but the one thing she knew was that she was with Zev.

"I-I'm sorry Gab...But I love Zev." Syrena whispered.

Gab was confused. Syrena and him just finished his heart song, but now she is saying she doesn't love him? Something was wrong and it burned him that he couldn't figure it out.

"But Syrena we just-"

"Just what?" Syrena felt the anger boiling up inside of her. She was angry, but not at Gab. She was angry at herself.

They both stood silently until Gab broke the uncomfortable silence.

"We just the finished our heart song!" Gab said desperately.

"No that wasn't my heart song Gab. My heart song is with Zev." Syrena said coldly. She was really trying not to take the anger out on Gab.

"What? Then how did you know what to say? How did you sing it so well? I have never gotten that far before." Gab reasoned.

"Gab that was not my heart song."

"Then what is your heart song?"

Syrena froze. She couldn't think of her heart song! She couldn't remember the song she sang with Zev! That did it. She couldn't suppress her anger any longer.

"Gab just stop." Syrena said shaking in anger and disappointment.

"But Syrena we-"

"Gab there is no we! I'm with Zev and I love him and that's that! Just leave me alone!" Syrena shouted at him. She instantly regretted after looking into his eyes. She could literally see the huts in those deep blue pools. She just broke him.

Gab was surprised at this sudden outburst and stayed quiet. He couldn't do anything. He had one chance to be with the love of his life and he blew it. He started walking away from Syrena, shedding tears. While all this was happening, Mumble was patiently watching. He knew this inevitable after Syrena came in and actually finished Gab's heart song. But even Mumble was wondering who Syrena really loved. He could clearly see through her lies.

"Wait Gab I-" Syrena tried to compensate.

"No…it's fine. You made your point." Gab croaked out.

"But Gab I-"

"Please stop." Gab pleaded with her.

"Just please."

Gab was having a hard time walking. He felt like falling right there and just crying it out for the rest of his life.

"Gab please. I'm sorry-" This time Mumble cut her off.

"Syrena maybe it's time for you go." Syrena totally forgot her grandfather was here.

"But Grandpa I just..." Syrena couldn't find the words for how she was feeling.

"It's okay Syrena we can talk about it later, but right now you should go home. I'm sure your family must be worried sick, especially Zev."

That's when it clicked. She had totally forgotten the promise she made to Zev. She wanted to go back, but something made her want to stay here and try to fix things with Gab.

"Mumble I want to stay with Gab." Syrena said firmly.

"Syrena not now. You know that would only make things worse."

"But I need to talk to him!" Syrena insisted.

"Syrena please. Can't you see he's hurt?"

Syrena looked in Gab's blue eyes. She could see the pain hidden behind his eyes. The pain of being close to her; the pain of her being with another, yet being trapped in his love for her.

Syrena knew her grandpa was right, but even so she wanted to stay. After a few more minutes she reluctantly left and started heading towards home. She felt empty and depressed. There was this feeling she has when she is with Gab that is just unexplainable. Syrena was very confused and she had a feeling when she gets home, things would get a lot more complicated.

**- With Mumble and Gab -**

"Gab are you okay?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah. I messed up didn't I?" Gab said, while chuckling sadly.

"No you did great. That was the best I have heard you sing." Mumble answered.

"You know that's not what I meant grandpa." Mumble stayed silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"Gab you are still a young penguin. You graduated top of your class and right now you just need to let life take where it will take you. You can't make love happen, love is natural part of life. If love is true, then love will happen." Mumble explained.

"Just believe in yourself Gabriel."

Gab immediately felt better. He was still unsure of what would happen now, but one thing was certain. Gab had a wonderful family, who would support him.

"Now come on, we have to get you home."

**- With Syrena -**

Syrena was walking through the icy night confused and hurt. On one hand she wanted to go back to help Gab, but on the other hand she wanted to go back home and be comforted by Zev. Two different feelings, two different penguins. She just didn't know anymore. Syrena felt torn inside. Syrena then felt a song coming to her and immediately started singing. _(Unfaithful - Rihanna)_

**Syrena:**_ Story of my life, searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me_  
_Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong_  
_Really loves my company_

Syrena was freely letting tears out. She was letting her feelings get taken by the icy winds and spread to whoever or whatever was near.

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

Gloria was walking around trying to find her mate and then she heard this beautiful voice in the air. She decided to go towards the voice. It sounded hurt. Gloria started listening to the words and realized that whoever was singing was in serious need of some comforting. No one should go through what this voice is going through alone.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_

Gloria then saw who it was. She was shocked to see Syrena in tears singing this sing and realized something must have happened with Gab. Gloria couldn't stand by and let Syrena sing this song alone.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
**Gloria:**_ I don't wanna be a murderer_

Syrena traced the voice to its source. She was shocked to find her grandmother looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Syrena knew that if anyone understood her pain it would be either her mother or Gloria and she was glad Gloria was here.

**Gloria:**_ I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_  
_Preparing for another date_  
_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly_  
_As if I'm gonna be out late_

Tears started to spring from Gloria's eyes as she sang the song with Syrena. She fully felt Syrena's pain and couldn't help to cry as well.

**Syrena:**_ I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_  
_A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_Because we both know where I'm about to go_  
_And we know it very well_

**Gloria and Syrena:**_ Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be a murderer_

**Syrena:**_ Our love, his trust_  
_I might as well take a gun_  
_And put it to his head_  
_Get it over with_  
_I don't wanna do this_  
_Anymore, anymore_

**Gloria:**_ And I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_And every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_

**Syrena:**_ And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be a murderer_  
_A murderer, no no no_  
_Yeah_

The song ended and both of them stood there looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. After what seemed like hours, Gloria broke the silence.

"Syrena...Come over here and tell me what happened." Gloria said.

Syrena walked over to Gloria and started explaining what actually happened in the cave and then how she found Gab singing with Mumble earlier in the night. Syrena also told Gloria that she somehow couldn't resist singing with Gab. Something about the song drew her in and she couldn't get out. She told Gloria about how she felt about Zev and Gab respectively and Gloria understood. Gloria knew who she loved, but it was not her place to tell Syrena who to love. Syrena has to figure who she loves herself; after all that is part of the challenge of life.

"Well honey, you just have to trust yourself. If love is true, then love will happen. I know this is hard for you, but you have to sort these feelings you are having for Zev and Gab." Gloria explained.

"Why does it have to be so hard? Some people just find who they love and that's it. That's what I thought happened when I found Zev and we sang for each other." Syrena asked.

"Love has mysterious ways of making itself known. The key is not to force it and let it be." Gloria said.

"Now come on we got to get home."

"Okay. Thanks grandma." Syrena said.

"Uhh please don't call me that. It makes me feel old." Gloria said with a smile. They both shared a laugh as they made their way to Syrena's home.

**- With Mumble and Gab -**

Mumble and Gab were almost home. On their way Mumble had managed to Gab laugh at some jokes and whatnot to get his mood up, but it still wasn't enough. Mumble and Gab then saw a pretty steep hill ahead of them.

"Hey I'll race ya!" Mumble said.

"Okay grandpa, but get mad when I beat you." Gab teased.

They went off and started gaining speed as fast as they could. So far they are neck to neck, neither of them could seem to gain an advantage over the other. Suddenly Gab saw an ice column that seemed to have collapsed and got an idea. Gab swerved left, leaving Mumble confused, and used the ice column as a ramp and gained the lead. Gab could see the end and raced towards it. He reached it first and Mumble was right behind him.

"Ha I beat you."

"You sure did...but you know I let you win right?"

"Oh no! I won fair-"

"Hey Mumble what you doing here?" Ramon said walking up to them.

"Hey Ramon!"

"Hey Gaby. Did you get your chica?" Ramon asked.

"Uncle Ramon I told you not to call me that in public." Gab whispered, while blushing. He really didn't like the nickname; it was embarrassing! But that was an Uncle's job.

"Aww! Gaby is blushing!" Ramon said, while laughing.

"Ramon!" Carmen called with an angry voice. Ramon immediately stopped laughing and doubled back to where Gab and Mumble were.

"Don't let her take me!" Ramon said to Mumble. Ramon then saw Carmen coming around the corner.

"Oh no! It's her!" Ramon said trying to hide behind Mumble.

"Ramon come here ahora!" Carmen ordered. Ramon got up and went to her.

"Yes my sweet Carmen?" Ramon asked nervously.

"Uh uh! There's no way of sweet talking your way out of this mijo!" Carmen said, while putting one flipper on her hip and bending her hip at an angle that didn't allow Ramon to reply.

Mumble and Gab were trying their best to suppress their laughter, but they were about to fall to their ground and roll over laughing. Then Carmen starts dragging Ramon by his feet.

"No buts you are coming home!" Carmen said.

"But sweetheart-"

"No buts."

Gab and Mumble couldn't hold it any longer, so they both fell over laughing.

"Hahah! See you later Uncle Ramon!" Gab teased

Carmen's screams and Ramon's pleads could be heard for miles and miles, so could Mumble and Gab's laughter. After a few minutes of gut busting laughter they continued their walk.

"Gab!" A voice suddenly interjected.

Mumble and Gab stopped and immediately looked at Erik and Bo. They looked worried and tired.

"Gab where have you been? We have been so worried about you!" Bo said, while hugging him.

"Sorry Ma. I kind of got caught up with something" Gab said sheepishly.

"Caught up with that?" Erik interjected.

"It's kind of complicated pa." Gab said while looking at the floor. Gab still felt guilty for screaming at his father the way he did. He knows Erik just wanted to help him.

"It's okay son, whenever you want to talk about it you know I'm always here." Erik said. He really wanted to know what happened, but he remembered his father's advice.

"Thanks pa and I'm sorry for screaming at you. I didn't mean it." Gab said looking up at Erik. Erik walked up to him with sympathetic eyes and hugged his son.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted that way I did. I shouldn't force to tell me things you don't want talk about." Erik said.

"But I should be able to talk to you about my problems, so you can help me." Gab replied. He hoped everything would be like it always was between him and his father. Their relationship has always been an open and joyous relationship.

"Oh Gab...You have no idea what that means to me." Erik said with a relaxed voice.

While this was happening Mumble and Bo were looking at this father-son scene. They couldn't help, but smile. Bo was still wondering what happened and she made a note to ask Gab about it later.

"Well it's really late and I'm sure Gloria is worried so see you guys tomorrow." Mumble said.

"See ya Mumble and thanks for everything!" Bo said.

"Come on boys let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need it for tomorrow." Bo said while looking at Gab. Gab grinned sheepishly, but he knew tomorrow would test his family's bonds. That night they slept as a family.

**- With Syrena and Gloria -**

The two female penguins were walking on the dark blue ice in complete silence. Syrena was in deep thought about everything in her life. She was remembering that time when she chose to go with Zev and meet his parents on the ship.

_Flashback_

_"Zev, what are you doing? You know how I feel about you, you can't just leave like this! What would we all do without you, you're part of the family now!" Syrena begged, and Zev knew what to say._

_"Syrena, they're taking me to my Mama and Pa, and they're not going to leave without me. I'm sorry but I don't have a choice." Syrena began to cry walk away, but Zev got an idea, "Come with me…" Zev whispered to her._

_Everyone stopped in confusion, even Age stepped up. "Zev, why would you ask her that? You shouldn't even be going, it's way too dangerous!" But Syrena stopped her Pa's rage. The aliens were just watching the bizarre interaction between the penguins._

_"Pa…I'll take care of it." She said and walked up to Zev. "Zev…I love you, with all my heart. But I can't go with you, this is my home, I don't know what's out there, I'm too scared."_

_"I understand…I'll miss you Syrena." Zev said, both his and Syrena's hearts breaking. She started to walk away and she started crying horribly, and stopped when she did._

_"Sudden, I wish I never met you…" Zev was even more heartbroken at the statement, he thought he'd die, "That way, I would have to know what this kind of heartbreak feels like." Syrena whimpered out. Even though Zev was relieved that this was why, he still had to make things right and pulled her back to him, and then stared right into her tear filled eyes._

_"Syrena…I will never regret knowing you. Not now, not when I'm gone, ever." Zev said, and then he had an idea._

_Flashback end_

She started to tear up as she remembered the song Zev and her sang together at that moment and how afterwards her parents allowed her to go with Zev. Syrena knew she would have to tell Gab that she didn't love him, but she never thought it would be this hard. She though that feeling she had for Gab was nothing special, but when she sang with him it felt incredible.

"Syrena are you okay?" Gloria asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"No, I don't what I'm going to do. How am I going to tell Zev?" Syrena said.

"It's okay Syrena. Mates are supposed to be honest with each other. He will help you Syrena." Gloria said.

"I just hope it's that easy." Syrena said

Gloria and Syrena came saw Age and Zev near the ocean just talking. When Gloria and Syrena came into their view they immediately went to her.

"Syrena! Are you okay?" Zev asked immediately.

"I'm okay Zev. I just really want to get some sleep." Syrena said.

"Syrena where were you all this time?" Age asked.

"Dad please I just want to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will tell you." Syrena repeated.

"But-"

"That's enough! Can't you see she is tired? Let her sleep." Haley said firmly as she positioned herself to sleep.

"Okay, sorry honey." Age said.

"Well I'll be off now boys, I have to find Mumble now."

"Thank you Gloria." Zev said.

"Don't mention it Zev. Take care of her."

"Don't worry about that. I will." Zev answered.

**- With Mumble and Gloria -**

Gloria and Mumble were making their way back to their little spot they always slept in. Mumble saw Gloria walking up to their spot, but she didn't see him. Mumble decided to play a little trick on her. Mumble slowly came up behind her, so she couldn't hear him and then wrapped his flippers around her. Gloria jumped at first, but the felt the feathers and knew it was Mumble.

"Mumble! What's the big idea?" Gloria said.

"Haha you should have seen your face." Mumble teased.

"Ugh you big dope. I'm going to get for this!" Gloria said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." They shared a laugh.

"Hey ma. Hey pa." Jake said nervously as he walked up to them.

"Jake! Where have you been?" Gloria questioned. She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I've been thinking that's all." Jake responded.

"You know we're always here for you Jake." Mumble said.

"Yeah I know pa, but I want to figure it out my own way." Jake explained.

"Son...There's nothing wrong with a little help, but if that's the way you feel then go for it. Just remember that no matter what we will always be here." Mumble said.

"Yes honey. Anytime you need us we will be there." Gloria said agreeing with Mumble.

"Pa...Ma..." Jake was honestly touched.

"I promise when I'm ready I will tell you." Jake said.

"That's all we ask." Gloria said.

"Now come on go get some sleep."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine son. There's a lot going on and you need the sleep for tomorrow." Mumble explained.

Jake didn't argue with his father and started positioning himself to go to sleep. A few minutes later Jake was fast asleep and both parent couldn't fall asleep.

"Mumble where were you earlier? I was looking for you." Gloria asked.

"Oh sorry honey, I was talking to Gab about Syrena and you wouldn't believe what happened." Mumble said.

"I know what happened." Mumble gave her questioning look.

"I found Syrena singing about her love and walked her home." Gloria explained.

"And she told you everything?"

"Yeah"

"Who do you think she loves?" Mumble asked.

"Oh I know who she loves" Gloria responded.

"You do?"

"Yep I figured it out when I sang with her."

"Who is it?" Mumble asked.

"Oh I don't remember...Woops I guess I forgot." Gloria said teasingly

"Oh come on Gloria!"

"Told you I was gonna get you back."

Gloria then took notice of the Antarctic waters next to them.

"I'll tell you what Mumble. I'll tell if you can catch me!" Gloria said as she walked over the edge and jumped into the water.

Mumble immediately jumped in as well and began to chase. He noticed she was swimming down. Gloria saw Mumble was catching up, so she swerved left and was going to pull up into the surface to try to shake him. Mumble expected this, so he didn't chase and watched her. He then went to cut her off. Gloria thought she had lost Mumble, so she kept swimming and suddenly Mumble appeared in front of her. She couldn't stop so she bumped into him and they both laughed.

"Ha! Got you." Mumble said.

"Fine. Let's go up that piece of ice." Gloria said with a smile.

Gloria jumped out of the water and Mumble followed after. This reminded Gloria of another time Mumble and her were swimming at night. She was reminiscing on that moment, but was brought back.

"Gloria! Are you okay?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah just thinking."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe...if you do one more thing." Gloria said teasingly. She had an idea.

"And what would that be?" Mumble asked.

"Kiss me."

Mumble gave her a questioning look. They kissed everyday, so he couldn't see what she was up to.

"That's it?"

"Oh so you don't want to kiss me?" Gloria said, while faking a pout.

"No!No. I just thought you would make me do something more...out of the ordinary."

"Well if you don't wa-" Gloria was cut off by Mumble's beak.

Gloria immediately relaxed into the passion filled kiss. Now she would make her move. Gloria pressed her body against his. Mumble was surprised by her sudden action, but that didn't stop him. Gloria then brought him down with her onto the ice. Gloria broke away only to caress Mumble's neck with her own. She then put her beak to his ear and whispered something inaudible. Mumble smiled.

"So this what you were going for the entire time?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah. I haven't had a night with you like this since the last time we went out swimming in the nighttime. Can we please stay here Mumble?" Gloria pleaded.

"If this is what you want honey, then yes."

That night was a peaceful night for both of them and they were going to need it. They both felt troubled waters ahead, but they knew they would always have each other. They spent the night on the piece of ice under the moonlight.

* * *

**There it is! So tell me what you thought. Personally I think I'm not giving Erik, Age, Haley, and Bo enough attention, but there is a reason behind that.**

**Remember to tell me what pairing you would prefer! Next chapter is where everything comes together!  
**

**1. Syrena & Zev  
**

**2. Syrena & Gab  
**

**VOTE!  
**

**Translations:  
**

**Ahora: now  
**

**Mijo: It is a friendly term meaning "sonny" or something along those lines.  
**


	4. A Moment

**I am back with another chapter. I have been away since it is finally summer and school is out! So much has happened, but let's not bore you guys with my life and get on with the story! :) Remember to review!  
**

** The Poll is still open! Keep Voting!  
**

**A Moment**

A few miles of the nearest coast of the Emperor nation, Mumble and Gloria were sleeping on a fixed piece of ice. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces. The waters were just now starting the usual morning routine. A small wave came and went. Water softly seeped on the piece of ice and caressed Mumble and Gloria. Gloria's eyes fluttered open and looked around. There was barely any light on the scene; it was just before sunrise. Gloria's eyes the drifted to the penguin sleeping right next to her. Gloria admired Mumble's peaceful look for a while; she was thinking about how good of a life she had. Mumble stirred and groggily opened his eyes. He saw Gloria staring right at him. Mumble caressed her back lovingly.

"Honey are you okay?" Mumble asked.

"Of course I am. I was just thinking about you." Gloria responded. Mumble blushed.

"After all this time I can still make you blush huh twinkle toes?" Gloria said with a small giggle. Mumble blushed harder and Gloria was laughing. Mumble then took notice of the impending sunrise.

"Gloria I think it's time we head back." Mumble said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Jake is probably still asleep." Gloria said.

Both penguins dived into the water beak first and swam in a relaxed fashion towards the shore. They haven't had a night quite as the previous one in quite some time and they knew they were going to need it. The water rippled as their feathers brushed through the water at top speed. After thirty minutes of swimming, talking, and laughing, they finally saw the shore. Mumble jumped up on the shore with Gloria right behind him. Their cave was just ahead. When they walked in they found that Jake was still sleeping. Unknown to Mumble and Gloria, Jake was actually awake. He hasn't been able to sleep properly for a while now and he always wakes up relatively early.

"Ma?" Jake called.

"Jake? Why are you up so early?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah that...I haven't been able to sleep a lot lately." Jake said sheepishly.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" Mumble asked.

"Well...yeah." Jake said without going into any details.

"Well can you at least tell us what the problem is about?" Gloria asked.

"Love." Jake answered. Mumble and Gloria looked at each other with worried eyes. The sun had not even risen yet this day was already proving to be a challenge.

**- With Gab -**

Darkness scurries away as the rays of light pierce the blackness. Shadows hide and the ice begins to shine once more. A beautiful sunrise slowly wakes up the colony with its rays of light shining down on their eyes. Syrena didn't wake up peacefully; she dreaded the sun and envied the way it swung from east to west carelessly without a single hinge. Gab didn't do much better. His mind was still stuck on the night before. He wanted to re-live it! Truth is Gab never actually found his heart song. In school he was too depressed from not having Syrena there that he never sang what inside of him; he sang what everyone else told him to sing.

_Flashback_

_School started like it always did. His mother and father dropped him off and always told him to do his best. First class he had was the blues, which was with his grandmother Gloria. The second class he had was rhythm, which was with Seymour. The third class was dancing, which was with his grandfather, who he looked up to, Mumble. Last and not least was singing, which was with Mrs. Viola. The day passed by the blink of an eye and he was now in his fourth class._

_"Who can tell me the most important song a penguin needs to know?" Mrs. Viola asked. Everyone looked stumped and gave her questioning gazes. Gab then raised his flipper to answer the question._

_"Oh yes Gabriel." Mrs Viola said relieved._

_"Our heart songs." He said gloomily._

_"Quite right! But what is a heart song?" Mrs. Viola asked. Gab was, once again, about to answer the question, but some other chick surprisingly beat him to it._

_"Yes Kyra."_

_"Our heart song is a song that we hear inside of us and will always be with us. It's a song that we can relate to and is unique to every penguin."_

_"Excellent Kyra! Now let's take a second everyone and close our eyes. Then look inside yourselves and hear the song."_

_Everyone did this with the exception of Gab. Gab wasn't interested and since Mrs. Viola also had her eyes closed; he knew he wouldn't get in trouble._

_"Alright class who would like to perform their heart song?" Everyone stayed quiet and no one volunteered._

_"Alright. Gabriel would you like to do yours."_

_"No..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I haven't heard it yet."_

_"Hmm. Quite alright. Not everyone finds their heart song right away."_

_"Okay then. Kyra would you like to sing yours?" Mrs. Viola asked. Kyra nodded._

_She came down from the back of the class with all eyes on her. She especially had a certain blue eyed chick's attention._

_"Umm...it's not done yet, but here's what I got so far." Kyra said with a soft voice. She looked at Gab who was looking at her. Kyra was taking her time listening to the song inside of her. She needed rhythm, so she began to clap in one second intervals. She also started moving her right foot to her left foot then back and vice versa. Once she got the rhythm she started singing. _**_(Hate that I love you - Rihanna)_**

_**That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)**_**_  
__That's how much I need you (oh..)_  
_That's how much I love you (oh..)_  
_As much as I need you_  
_And I hate that I love you sooooooooo!_**

_Kyra's voice was beautiful; it seemed like there was no end to it. Her pitch was perfect and her range was infinite. Kyra noticed Gab was still looking at her. Everyone was quiet; they didn't expect some shy and quiet chick that sat in the back of the class to have that kind of voice. The penguins in the class were not the only ones in awe; the whole colony was looking over at the school wondering who sang that._

_- Flashback end -_

Gab's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his parents.

"Erik! Are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah...Just thinking." Gab said.

"Well do you want to talk about honey?" Bo asked

"Well..." Gab hesitated. He was not sure if he was ready to open up to his parents. He knew they would find out eventually, but still.

"It's okay, take your time. Whenever you're ready we'll be here." Bo said. Erik and Bo looked at each other, got up, and started walking away.

"Wait!" Gab called. Erik and Bo turned around.

"I need to tell you." Gab said defeated.

"Son-"

"No dad I need to tell you." Gab said firmly.

"Okay."

The family was getting ready to have a crucial conversation, but then realized they haven't eaten at all. Granted it was still morning, but they needed some breakfast. Erik and Bo caught a lot of fish for the community and even other penguins. Erik went over to a stack of fish over in middle of the colony and grabbed some fish. He quickly made his way back to his family and handed them a couple fish. After a relaxing breakfast, Gab was ready to talk.

"Okay so last night I...Actually let' start with the cave."

"In the cave I was hiding from Syrena, because it...hurt. But then she came in there. I kind of froze. She started calling my name and I couldn't respond. She then asked me if I hated for her, because she left with Zev without saying goodbye." Gab then took a breather and looked at his parents.

"She asked if you hated her for not saying goodbye?" Bo asked.

"Yeah." Gab answered.

"She then started to leave, but I stopped her. I told her I don't hate her. She asked what was wrong again, but I told her I couldn't tell, so she started screaming at me. Then I ran away and she didn't follow. Then I grandpa Mumble found me and talked to me. He told me to sing my favorite song and calm down. So he began to tap it and I began to sing it and then she showed up and sang it with me." Gab then hesitated to say the next part.

"She began to sing with you?" Bo said.

"Yeah..."

"But isn't she with Zev?"

"I...I don't know. I mean I thought she was." Gab said

"What happened after that?" Erik asked.

"Well I told her I love her." Gab stopped again.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah..." Gab was beginning to tear up.

"She didn't take it well. She said that wasn't her heart song and that there was no "we". She screamed at me and then she tried apologizing,, but Mumble stopped her from talking any further. Grandpa and I then walked home."

The family stood there in silence for a minute or two.

"Pa?"

"Yes son."

"Our tradition says that love is found through the connection of our heart songs right?"

"Yeah. Whoever your songs fits with will be your mate."

"I see..."

"What's on your mind?" Bo asked curiously.

"I don't think I have heart song."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Every penguin has one! Besides what about the song you sang with Syrena?" Erik said.

"Well I guess you're right..."

"Okay I think we have talked about this enough for now. Gab you have to listen to your heart to find love and in your heart is a song made just for that and that is what a heart song is. Just listen and everything will work out." Bo said.

"Okay ma." Gab responded.

The family was now relaxing. Gab felt a lot better now that he talked about it with his parents, but there was still this doubt in his mind. He couldn't help, but feel a bit insecure about the whole situation. Syrena confused him so much; she was supposed to be with Zev, but she sang that sing with him. This was all terribly confusing. The family heard singing voices outside.

"Wait that's just what we need right now! Come on Gab we're going to join the party." Bo said.

"Huh?" Gab asked.

"You heard me! Get out there and sing." Bo demanded

"But ma-"

"No buts you need to sing."

"Come on son let's go."

The family got up and left their cave. They saw the party was still rather small since it was just starting out. The first song had just finished and Bo got an idea.

"Hey everyone! I got Gab here and he wants to sing!" She shouted. The crowd immediately reacted with huge enthusiasm. Gab had actually only sung once in front of a crowd, but it left quite an impression.

"Ma!" Gab complained.

"Gab!Gab!Gab!Gab!" The crowd began chanting his name. Gab looked at the crowd then he looked back at his parents. They were smiling at him. Gab gave in and began to sing. _(Don't Stop Believing - _Journey_)_

**Gab:**_ Just a small town girl_  
_Livin' in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in south Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

The guitar solo came and Gab realized he was going to need some help.

"I'm going to need a chorus." Gab said.

"Don't worry Gab, your mom and I got that covered." Erik said.

**Gab:**_ A singer in a smoky room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

**Gab, Erik, and Bo:**_ Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding somewhere _

**_Gab:_**_ in the niiiiiiggght!_

**Gab:**_ Working hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

**_Gab, Erik, and Bo:_**_ Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people_  
_Living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding somewhere _

**_Gab:_**_ in the niiiiiiggght!_

**_Gab, Erik, and Bo:_**_ Don't stop believin'_  
**_Gab:_**_ Hold on to that feelin'_  
_Streetlight people_

**_Gab, Erik, and Bo:_**_ Don't stop believin'_  
**_Gab:_**_ Hold on_  
**_Gab, Erik, and Bo:_**_ Streetlight people_

**_Gab, Erik, and Bo: _**_Don't stop believin'_  
**_Gab:_**_ Hold on to that feelin'_  
**_Gab, Erik, and Bo:_**_ Streetlight people_

Gab felt so much better now that he sang. The crowd was thrilled to hear his voice again and their ecstatic reactions showed their appreciation. Erik and Bo were happy beyond belief; their son has opened up. This has been quite a day for the family and some big steps were taken.

**- With Syrena -**

Syrena was awake even though she preferred to be asleep for an eternity. She didn't want the pain anymore. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Syrena was still wondering how Zev would react to this whole situation. After all they have been through only to find out their love was nothing?

"Syrena?" A voice called. A dreaded voice

"Yeah?" Syrena weakly responded.

"Are you okay?" Zev said, while coming up to her. Age came in right behind Zev.

"I guess..."

"Syrena..." Age said.

"Where's ma?"

"She's off with Gloria right now." Age answered.

"Oh..." There was a moment of silence.

"Syri you know I would never be the one to push you, but I need to know what happened yesterday." Zev said.

"..."

"Please Syrena I'm really worried about you." Zev pleaded with her.

Syrena knew she would have to tell them what happened between her and Gab eventually. With a big sigh she reluctantly began telling them what happened.

"It all began in the cave. When I came in the cave I saw Gab slouched against a piece of ice. He looked really depressed and he wouldn't answer me when I called his name and asked what was wrong. I even screamed at him and it didn't do anything. I began thinking if he hates me or not."

"Why would he hate you?" Zev asked.

"Because...I didn't say goodbye." Zev gave her a confused look.

"When I left with you I never said goodbye to him and I thought he would hold that against me." Syrena explained. She began to shed tears.

Zev was having mixed feelings about this whole situation. O one hand he couldn't help, but feel that this was somehow his fault.. On the other hand he was wondering what kind of connection Syrena had with Gab to let something like this affect her to this extent.

"Then I got up and started walking away since he wouldn't respond. Then suddenly he screamed no and told me he didn't hate me. I was relieved and began to ask what was wrong then. He kept telling he couldn't tell and that it would be best if no one knew. I got frustrated and screamed at him. He then took off and I was about to follow him, but then you and dad showed up." Syrena explained.

"So that's why you were screaming..." Age said.

"So what happened last night?" Zev asked. He had a feeling these two events were connected somehow.

"Last night I...was walking around trying to shake off my nerves, when I heard a voice. The voice was amazing kind of...perfect."

The way Syrena described the voice worried Zev a bit. Age already knew who she was talking about since he knows Gab graduated top of his class and he has also heard Gab sing in person.

"The voice turned out to be...Gab."

"Gab!" Zev shouted.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" Zev asked.

"It was him Zev." Age said.

"H-How do you know?"

"Gab graduated top of his class even though he practically never sang, but when he did sing it was just so perfect that the elders deemed him worthy of the top spot. Plus I have heard him sing myself; it is quite something to hear." Age explained.

Zev remained quiet. He felt a bit frustrated even though he didn't know why.

"Okay go on." Zev reluctantly said.

"He was not there alone though, Mumble was there as well. He was helping Gab with the song. As he sang I couldn't help, but listen and then..." Syrena hesitated.

"Then what?" Zev asked. Syrena stayed silent.

"Are you okay honey?" Age asked.

"Yeah..." Syrena took a big seep breath.

"Then I started...singing with him." Syrena said in a low voice.

"Honey you need to speak a little louder." Age said.

"I started singing with him" Syrena repeated a bit louder.

"You what?" Zev said confused

"I started singing with him!" Syrena frustratingly shouted.

"What?" Zev said with a weak voice. He could not believe what he was hearing. At that moment Haley came in with an arm full of fish.

"Hey everyone's up I brou-" Haley was cut off.

"I couldn't help myself it was too tempting and then after the song he then confessed his love for me!" Syrena said quickly.

Zev had no words for what he heard. Syrena, his mate, just sung Gab's heart song, because she found it irresistible. On top of that Gab confessed his love for his mate. Zev didn't know what to do.

"Suddenly, I wish I never met you." Syrena looked at him with a shocked face.

"That way, I wouldn't have to know what this kind of heartbreak feels like." Syrena could have sworn her heart just broke.

Zev took off to anywhere where Syrena wasn't going to be. He was hurt. Age could not imagine the pain his daughter must be going to through right now even though he did have to go through a lot to find Haley. He also recognized the words Zev reiterated. They were the same words Syrena used when Zev was about to be taken to go see his parents. Syrena walked away in the opposite direction Zev went.

"Age did I miss something?" Haley asked. Age chuckled a bit; he needed a laugh.

"Honey sit down." Age said.

**- With Zev -**

Zev sledded away from the Syrena as fast as he could. Bumping into penguin after penguin. He didn't care though; his mind was on Syrena. He thought she loved him, but she was singing with Gab! He loved Syrena, but maybe they weren't meant to be. The sun was descending and darkness, once again, overshadowed light. Zev had stopped at a cliff that was above a shore; he was looking at the sunset.

_"Our songs match perfectly! I said I loved her and she said she loved me!"_

_"What's missing? Does she actually love me?" _Thought like these floated around in his head. Zev wasn't sure of anything anymore.

_"Our song is perfect. I don't get it if our songs match then aren't we supposed to be mates?" _This thought bothered him the most. Their songs matched and tradition says that if the heart songs of two penguins match then they are meant for meant other. He suddenly heard some shuffling behind. He turned around to meet those familiar blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

**- Later -**

Syrena slowly walked away slowly. Night was slowly descending on the nation once again. Syrena knew she wouldn't go back to that cave. How could she? After what happened with Zev it would be impossible for her to show her face for a while. She didn't know where she was going to go though. Syrena decided to just walk around since she wasn't familiar with the Emperor nation. Syrena noticed that this path looked familiar. It was close to where she sang with Gab. Syrena walked around it quickly and kept walking. The area was big and after about a mile of going around the previously stated spot she noticed that there was huge cave right behind it. It looked like it was made for an elephant seal or some other large animal. But that's not what impressed Syrena the most, Syrena was dazzled by its beauty! The moonlight shined of its icy walls in such a way that it reflected it a soft lavender color throughout the cave. It was something out of a dream.

"Wow!" Syrena said. Her voice was mimicked by the echo.

"This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this!" Syrena thought out loud as she was admiring this amazing sight. She touched the cold surface of the glistening ice and started walking in it.

"Yeah it's quite something isn't it?" A voice said. Syrena immediately recognized the voice.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Syrena asked.

"I'm just...thinking." Gab responded.

"And you couldn't do it somewhere else?" Serena asked in a frustrating manner.

"Sorry...This is one of the spots I usually go to when I'm having problems." Gab said quietly.

"Oh..." Syrena said. She instantly remembered all of her own problems. Syrena had been so distracted by the beautiful cave that she forgot all her problems for a moment. She was also curious at what other problems Gab was referring to.

"I just come here to clear my head. I have never been here without Mumble before..." Gab said.

"Oh okay...I kind of found it and I thought it was beautiful..." Syrena said. There was a moment of silence.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now. Sorry for bothering you." Gab said. Gab started walking past her.

"Wait!...You don't have to go." Syrena said.

"Bu-"

"You were here first, so I should be the one to leave." Syrena said.

"No it's okay I've been here plenty of times, so you can stay."

"But isn't this a spot where you can release your problems?" Syrena asked.

"Yeah, but it can work with you too! I prefer you stay here." Gab answered.

"No it's okay I can go back." Syrena said.

"Syrena do you really want to go back?" Gab asked. He knew she probably told Zev and Age.

"..."

"Stay here I can go back to my parents." Gab said as he started walking out of the cave. He knew that if she told Zev about what happened going back would cause her distress. After quite a bit of walking, he was about half way to his home.

"Wait! Gab!" Syrena called out. She was running to catch up to him.

"Syrena?" Gab said as he turned around to see her catching up to him.

"Gab you can-" Syrena suddenly tripped and fell on Gab. They both rolled about a bit and Gab ended up on top of Syrena.

"Ahh!" Gab moaned.

"Gab are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think." Gab said.

Gab looked down at Syrena and noticed he was on top of her! He froze and blushed. Syrena also noticed their position.

"Uhh...Gab?"

"Y-yeah." Gab stuttered out.

"Can you...move?" Syrena said with a small blush on her face.

"Yeah...Of course." Gab said as he got off of Syrena. When they both stood up they looked away from each other with respective blushes.

"Syrena why did you come after me?" Gab asked.

"Huh? Oh! I was saying that you can stay up there too." Syrena said

"Syrena I already-"

"No I mean...you-I mean we can stay up there...together." Syrena said.

"Umm...I don't think that's a good idea." Gab said

"Why not? Nothing is going to happen!"

"Well it's just...what about last time?"

"Last time was last time. This time nothing's going to happen. Besides..."

"Are you okay Syrena?" Gab said as he faced her and got closer to her. He turned her around and found that she her eyes were wet.

"I don't like being alone." Syrena said quietly. Gab was torn. He wanted to stay, but he knew it would cause more trouble than there already was.

"Well..."

"Please." Syrena pleaded.

"Syrena..." Syrena was looking at him with those deep brown pools. Gab just couldn't say no.

"Okay Syrena; I'll stay." Gab said. Syrena hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Syrena whispered.

**- With Zev -**

Zev was coming back from the cliff. He looked more relaxed than before, but you could clearly tell there was something on his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Age and Haley talking outside their home. They immediately took notice of Zev.

"Zev! Are you okay?" Age asked.

"I'm...better." Zev answered.

"You had us worried!" Haley said.

"Zev do you know where Syrena went?" Age asked quickly.

"No I thought she would come back here."

"She hasn't shown up yet."

"I really messed up didn't I?" Zev asked

"Zev.."

"You can't think like that!" Haley said. Zev looked at her.

"Zev if you really love Syrena and she loves you back, then it will all work out in the end."

"I just don't understand. Our songs matched perfectly! Doesn't that mean we are mates?" Zev asked.

"Zev songs are a way to express the love we have for each other." Haley answered.

"Yeah! So that's why our songs matched." Zev said.

"Zev, do you really believe that love is just a song?" Haley asked. Zev had no answer to her question. He couldn't define love.

"Zev I think you should talk to pa." Age said.

"Mumble you mean?"

"Yeah."

"But why? How could he help? He can't sing!" Zev said. He immediately regretted those words.

"Do not talk about pa that way! He is a great penguin, who overcame his own limitations. He found his mate Gloria, who graduated top of her class and has one of the greatest voices in the colony, without having to sing a heart song. If anyone knows anything about love and its hardships it's him!" Age shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." Zev apologized. He really didn't think about what he said. He was just desperate.

"Age calm down honey." Haley said, while putting her flippers on his shoulders. After a few seconds Age spoke.

"I'm sorry Zev I shouldn't have reacted like that." Age said.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm just a bit worked up. And I will go see him."

**- With Syrena & Gab -**

Syrena and Gab were deep in the beautiful cave. There was not a lot of light due to the lack of a sun, but thanks to the cave's unique formation the moon's light reflected off of the ice in such a way that it illuminates all parts of the cave. The two penguins were still admiring the cave.

"Wow this is incredible! How does all this light get so deep into the cave?" Syrena asked.

"I don't know." Gab said in awe. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Hey Gab?" Syrena asked. She took her eyes away from the cave and was now facing Gab, who was still admiring the cave.

"Yeah?"

"You said that this is where you come to clear your head right?"

"Yep. It's fantastic isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering...why are you here now?"

Gab's smile faded. He stopped admiring the cave's unique qualities and looked at Syrena. With a big sigh he decided to explain himself.

"Okay umm. I told my parents what happened between us...that night. They reacted well, so I just came here to think." Gab said.

"Oh..."

"Well why are you here?"

"Same thing." Syrena said quickly and turned away from him.

"Syrena are you okay?" Gab said, while approaching her.

"Yeah *sniffle* I'm fine." Syrena replied.

"It's okay Syrena. You know it's better if you talk about it." Gab said, while putting a flipper on her shoulder in comforting gesture. She shuddered at his touch.

"You told him didn't you?" Gab said.

"Huh?"

"You told Zev right?"

"..."

"Syrena please tell me what happened."

"Gab I...don't want to talk about it."

"Syrena we are deep in this cave alone. If there is any problem bothering you this would be the place to let it out."

"He left." Syrena said quickly

"Huh?"

"When I was telling him and my parents about us singing together that night Zev left. He told me the same thing I told him when he asked me to go with him on that alien machine."

_Flashback_

_Syrena's heart was in pieces; tears were pouring down from her eyes to her feathers like waterfall. She started walking away, but stopped. She turned around._

_"Suddenly, I wish I never met you. That way I wouldn't have to know what this kind of heartbreak feels like." Zev's face looked broken._

_Flashback end_

Gab knew Syrena had left with Zev, but he never heard anything else related to the event. Gab hated to see Syrena cry; he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Gab hugged Syrena from the back since she was facing away from him. Syrena turned around and put her flippers around him.

"It's okay to cry. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but that's something we have in common." Gab whispered. Syrena looked up at Gab with wet and shocked eyes.

"Really? But how? With that voice you must have the colony begging you to sing!" Syrena said. Gab chuckled a bit.

"Well the problem is that I never wanted to sing." Gab said as he broke away from Syrena, walked a few steps away from her, and turned away.

"What happened?" Syrena asked.

"Well..."

"Gab! Remember you said this was a pace to let your problems out! So come on tell me." Syrena said with a smile. Gab couldn't deny her, so he took a big breath and began.

"Well I'll tell you about this one time that..."

_Flashback_

_School had just finished and Gab was where he always was; in the back of the class staring off into space. He usually didn't notice when school ended and this it was no different. He was usually woken up from his thoughts by the Mrs. Viola._

_"Gab! Helloooooo!" A voice called._

_"Uh yes Mrs. Viola." Gab answered. The voice giggled._

_"This isn't Mrs. Viola silly! It's Kyra."_

_"Oh hey Kyra." Gab said, while blushing._

_Kyra was one of Gab's only friends at that point. She had gold eyes and was the same height Gab was. She has a shy attitude unless you approach her, then she becomes very open. Kyra could not stand bullies and she fiercely defended her friends._

_"Gab are you okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Come on then! School's over!" Kyra said._

_"Okay." Gab said_

_Kyra and Gab walked out of the school cave and started going home._

_"Gab if there is anything wrong you know you can tell me right?" Kyra asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Then please tell me what's wrong. Ever-since I met you have been so distant from everyone!"_

_"...I don't want to talk about it"_

_"Please Gab I just want to help you!" Kyra said._

_"Why?" Gab asked._

_"Because...I..." Kyra couldn't find the right words._

_"No reason huh?"_

_"I just want to help you."_

_"With what?"_

_"Why don't you sing?"_

_"Because I lost my reason to sing..."_

_"And what was it?"_

_"It doesn't matter she's gone."_

_"She?"_

_"..."_

_"So you like her don't you?" Kyra said in a disappointed tone. She faced away from him and shed a few tears; this went unnoticed by Gab._

_"Yeah, but she's gone." Gab said._

_"Well I'm gonna go alright?" Kyra said._

_"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Gab responded. _

_"Yeah." Kyra said. She started walking away._

_"Oh and Kyra?" Gab called. Kyra quickly wiped her tears, put on a smile, and turned to face him._

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks for trying to help." Gab said._

_"No problem." Kyra said with a sad smile that went unnoticed by Gab._

_- Flashback end -_

"I was like this for most of my chick-hood after we came back to Emperor Land." Gab explained.

"Oh..." Syrena said. She faced away from him and now both of they were facing away from each other.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No it's okay. Like you said this is the best place to do that." Syrena said.

"Look I know you love Zev-" Gab was cut off by the sudden contact. Syrena was hugging him.

"It must have been hard. I'm sorry I didn't come back." Syrena said through the tears.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"No! It is my fault. When I first saw you I thought I loved you Gab. I really did, but then..."

"You...loved..me?" Gab said with a pause after each word.

"I thought I did, but then...I met Zev."

"Oh..."

"And now I just don't know. I'm just...confused." Gab turned around and hugged her back. He caressed her back with his flipper.

"It's okay. It's like Mumble tells me, true love always finds a way. No matter the obstacles, no matter the journey if love is true it always finds a way."

Syrena looked up at Gab's eyes in amazement. She hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." Syrena whispered.

Gab looked down at her and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and they couldn't break the stare. They leaned closer to one another. Syrena reached out and rubbed her neck against his. Gab was shocked, but that didn't stop him from returning the gesture. Gab then nudged her beak with his and she reciprocated the action. These gestures got progressively more intense and they reveled in their passion.

"Syrena wait!"

"Gab what's wrong?" Syrena asked, while stopping her previous actions.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes."

* * *

**Nothing like a cliffhanger eh?**

**Wow longest chapter yet! Almost 7,000 words! So keep reading and reviewing, because there's still got a lot more to come. Sorry for not being active, but I'm in South Carolina right now on vacation so yeah. I bet there's a bunch of new and updated stories though, so off I go!  
**

**Poll results(for now):**

**Syrena & Zev - 3**

**Syrena & Gab - 2**

**Keep Voting**


	5. Searching

**I am terribly sorry for not updating until now, but certain personal problems got in the way. My dog has not been doing well lately; his digestive system is apparently damaged and at this point I just don't know what's going to happen. He is also suffering from some seizures and pancreatitis. I have been very upset lately, so please bear with me. Please read and review :)  
**

**Poll results:  
**

**Syrena & Zev: 3  
**

**Syrena & Gab: 3  
**

**Searching**

The sun rose in its usual magnificent grace to signal a new day. Light was splattered all throughout the colony. Penguins opened their eyes and shook off the snow. Zev woke up in an unfamiliar environment. He was confused as to where he was until he saw Age sleeping a few feet away from him. He didn't remember much though; he just had this searing headache.

"Hey Zev." Age said as he shook the snow off of him.

"Hey...Jake." Zev said.

"Zev. Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just...Yesterday you seemed a bit worked up."

"Yesterday?" Suddenly Zev was holding his head as all the memories came flooding back.

_Flashback_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"This is where I usually come to think..." Jake answered._

_"Oh..."_

_The two stayed silent for a while. Both penguins were looking in opposite directions thinking about their current positions in their respective lives._

_"Zev is something bothering you?" Jake said as he turned to face the other penguin._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because that's why I come here." Jake answered. Zev sighed._

_"It's nothing that concerns you." Zev answered bitterly._

_"Zev...sometimes talking about a problem is the best way to solve it." Zev stayed silent._

_"It's about Syrena isn't it?" Jake asked._

_"It's not just about her..." Zev murmured._

_"Does it have something to do with my cousin?" Jake asked._

_"..."_

_"I just don't understand." Zev suddenly said._

_"What don't you understand?" Jake asked._

_"If Syrena loves me or not. I mean our songs match perfectly and everything. We seemed so happy until we came here and then she met Gab!"_

_"Well you know they've been friends since they were chicks right?" Jake said. He put a flipper on Zev's shoulder to try and relax him._

_"Yeah I guess..."_

_"But that still doesn't explain what she told me."_

_"What did she tell you?"_

_"Syrena told me that one night, while she was walking around, she found Gab singing and found it irresistible to join him! Then Gab confessed to her." Zev explained._

_"Gab confessed? Never thought that would happen." Jake said with a chuckle._

_"It's not funny!" Zev angrily shouted as he shrugged off Jake's flipper and turned to face him._

_"Sorry! Sorry. It's just Gab has loved her since his chick hood." Jake explained._

_"He has? But my song matches hers perfectly!" Zev asserted._

_"Well has she heard Gab's heart song?" Jake asked._

_"Yeah she sang with him that night."_

_"Well the problem is Gab hasn't actually found his heart song yet.."_

_"What?"_

_"Gab hasn't found his heart song, because he never had a reason to sing."_

_"Still what does that have to do with anything?" Zev asked._

_"Well Syrena has never heard Gab's heart song." Jake explained. _

_"Okay?" Zev still didn't get Jake's point._

_"Never-mind." Jake said as he turned away from Zev. Jake was looking at the water._

_"You should probably go see pa." Jake said._

_"Mumble?" Zev asked._

_"Yeah. If anyone can give you answers, it's gonna be pa."_

_"..."_

_"Now it's getting late, so we should probably be heading back." Jake said. His eyes were still mesmerized by the Antarctic waters._

_"Right. I'll see you around I guess." Zev said, while turning around and walking down cliff._

_Flashback end_

"Zev?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Zev said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk?"

"No it's fine. I'm gonna go see Mumble now." Zev said.

"Okay, but Zev if you need anything we're here for you despite what happens." Age said

Zev smiled at Age as he headed out to talk to Mumble. Age watched Zev go and he suddenly remembered that Syrena didn't come home last night.

**- With the Happy Feet family -**

Jake was just now waking up. He hadn't been able to sleep much, because he had been thinking about her again. He had lost much sleep over her lately and as the mating season approached, the thoughts became more frequent He just couldn't get her out of his head. Mating season was about two weeks away and the mating rituals will start shortly after that. Jake remembered the conversation he had with his parents yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Love." Jake answered. Mumble and Gloria looked at each other with worried eyes. Gloria tensed up and Mumble felt it. Mumble caressed her flipper with his. Jake eyes shifted back and forth between his parents._

_"So what is she like Jake?" Gloria said, while relaxing a bit._

_"She's like...perfect."_

_"Uhh...you should probably be a little more specific son." Mumble said with a chuckle. Jake laughed and rubbed the back of his head._

_"Yeah I guess I should."_

_"Well she has these beautiful golden eyes that match her golden stripes. She is a little shorter than me and is a bit shy. Her voice is just amazing."_

_"How does she make you feel?" Gloria asked._

_"When I'm with her I feel like I can do anything. When she's hurt I want to comfort her. When she is happy I'm happy. When she's away from I want to be near her." Jake said._

_Mumble and Gloria looked at each other and smiled._

_"That's love son." Mumble said._

_"I know pa, but..." Jake hesitated._

_"What's the problem honey?" Gloria asked._

_"Well I don't think she loves me back." Jake said, while looking down at his feet._

_"That's exactly how I felt about your mother at first." Mumble said._

_"But dad-"_

_"Jake true love always finds a way so don't ever give up."_

_"She told me she likes someone else." Jake suddenly said._

_That statement hit Mumble and Gloria like a bomb. That explains a lot of Jake's latest habits. His constant state of exhaustion and his sudden disappearances._

_"Who?"_

_"Well she told me she loves..."_

_Flashback end_

Jake sadly chuckled at the memory. He didn't want to remember anymore.

"Jake?" A voice called.

Mumble's voice snapped him out of his trance

"Huh?"

"Thinking again huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I know how you feel Jake." Mumble said as he approached Jake. Jake watched him carefully with those blue eyes he inherited. He gave Mumble a hopeful look.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I remember those days where I thought about how am I going to tell her I lover her if I can't sing. I sometimes thought I would always be alone." Mumble said.

"It must have been hard." Jake said, while looking down at his feet.

"It was son, but-"

"True love always finds a way." Jake finished for him with a chuckle.

Mumble looked at Jake with a confused glance. Jake shuffled his feet and looked back up at his father.

"You kind of say that a lot."

"I guess I do don't I?" Mumble said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Just trust yourself Jake and don't give up, because everyone has a soul mate. The hard part is to find them. Only the Great Guin knows what would have happened if I had given up." Mumble said as he walked away and left Jake to ponder on his words.

Mumble walked out of his home and started making his way to Gloria, who was currently singing at a party along with Nicki, Carmen, and Haley. Suddenly a blue blur seemed to come out of nowhere. Ice and snow flew everywhere as the blue blur smashed into Mumble and both penguins went rolling and sliding on the ice.

"Ohhhh!" Mumble moaned.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"It's alright." Mumble said

Mumble stood up and shook off the snow and ice that stuck to him. He turned around to get a good look at the other penguins and was surprised to find that it was Zev.

"Mumble!"

"Zev?"

"I was looking all over for you!"

"For what?"

"I need to talk to you." Zev said. Mumble had a feeling he knew what Zev wanted to talk about.

"Okay let's go somewhere more private then." Mumble suggested.

Both male penguins walked side by side as they headed to the same cliff spot in which Jake and Zev had talked on last night.

**- In the Party -**

Gloria was singing in the middle of the colony along with Nicki, Haley, and Carmen. Bo chose not to sing, because she and Erik went to look for Gab since he didn't come home last night. Gloria had just finished a song and was trying to think of another one to sing. She thought about everything that has been going on lately and suddenly felt the perfect song.

"Hey girls I'll take this one okay?" Gloria said.

"Okay do your thing chica." Carmen said.

_(Fireworks - Katy Perry)_

**Gloria:**_ Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_  
_Drifting through the wind_  
_Wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards,_  
_One blow from caving in?_

Everybody was enjoying Gloria's singing as they always did. A certain golden-eyed penguin in the crowd was enjoying more than the rest though.

**Gloria:**_ Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

As soon as Gloria finished the last verse a voice shot out of from the crowd and started singing. Gloria and the rest of the penguins remained quiet as the voice sang.

**Kyra:**_ 'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Gloria decided to listen to the golden-eyed penguin. Gloria knew Kyra since she was a chick, because she was a good friend of both Gab and Jake. She felt Kyra had something on her mind that she had to let out, so she let Kyra take control. The crowd, while shocked due to Kyra's usual hesitation to sing, was not displeased in the least; Kyra's voice was breathtaking. Kyra danced her way up to where Gloria was.

**Kyra:**_ Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

Kyra looked at Gloria, as if asking for permission to go on, and Gloria just smiled at her. However, Gloria did notice that Kyra was breathing a bit heavily due to the immense emotions put into that one verse.

**_Gloria:_**_ You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

**Kyra:**_ Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

**Kyra:**_ You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

**Kyra & Gloria:**_ 'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

**Kyra & Gloria:**_ Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

**Gloria:**_ Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

**_Kyra:_**_ 'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"_

**Gloria:**_ Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
**Kyra:**_ Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The crowd erupted in encouraging gestures such as clapping and wooting at Kyra's performance. She had never performed for the whole colony before, because she never thought she was good enough. Today was different though; today she had something to say.

"Kyra that was great!" Gloria said.

"Thanks Mrs. Gloria."

"Oh Kyra you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Gloria okay?"

"Okay Gloria." Kyra said.

Both female penguins were smiling at each other.

"Hey Kyra, wanna come with us for dinner later?"

"Umm sure, but why?"

"We're having a kind of a get together later and I want you to come." Gloria explained.

"O-Okay." Kyra said.

**- In the Crystal Cave -**

Syrena and Gab were lying next to each other with smiles on their beaks. Syrena was snuggled up into Gab's chest, while Gab had his flippers around Syrena in a protective gesture. Suddenly Gab shook a bit and his eyes lazily opened. It was about mid-day.

"Good morning sleepy!"

Gab looked at the direction the voice originated from and found two bright brown eyes staring at his blue eyes. Syrena nudged his beak with hers. Syrena had been awake for a few hours now and she decided to stay with Gab until he woke up. She had a sly smile on her beak.

"Why do you look so happy?" Gab asked in a playful voice.

"Because I finally found love." Syrena said.

Syrena moved up a bit, so her head is right under his beak. She tilted her head up, so it was right next to his.

"And it turns out he was the first penguin I met." Syrena whispered.

"Syrena..."

Gab was wrapped up in a sea of emotions. He didn't know if to feel happy or guilty. Gab knew the future didn't look like it was going to be easy in any way, so he decided to enjoy the moment; he still had one question though.

"Are you sure?" Gab asked. He retracted his flippers and started standing up.

"Sure about what?" Syrena said as she rolled over and stood up.

"Are you sure that you love me?" Gab said quickly. He really wanted to know.

There was no answer; there was only silence between them. Gab feared the worst and the silence was killing him.

"Do you regret it?" Syrena asked.

"Huh?" Gab said. He turned around to face Syrena, but found she was facing away from him with her head down.

"Do you regret last night?"

* * *

**There's chapter 5 guys and, again, I'm very sorry about not updating. I will try to keep updating my stories, but know that I will not abandon these stories. Can't wait to write the next chapter! See you all then ;).  
**


	6. Reunited At Last?

**Sorry again for not updating. Too many things going on in my life right now and on top of it my so called family seems to have no hope for me. I'm not gonna go into it, but here's chapter 6. I hope I did a good job on this. Read & Review! I need all the motivation I can get.**

* * *

**Re-united At Last?**

"Do you regret last night?" Syrena asked.

Gab was still overwhelmed by everything that has happened up to this point. He couldn't immediately answer Syrena's question; the best he could do was to stand there with his beak slightly agape. Syrena didn't hear an answer from Gab, so she decided it was best for her to go. With a hurt that burned in her chest, Syrena started walking away. She knew she couldn't look back, because if she did leaving would be too hard.

"Syrena..." Gab whispered. Syrena didn't hear him though and she kept walking. "Syrena!" Gab shouted. Syrena stopped walking, but refused to turn around to face him. Gab ran to her, but tripped on the way; he fell face first on the ice. He lifted his face off of the ice to stare at those sleek, marine blue feathers on her back.

"Please don't go." Gab said. There was silence for what seemed like years, but in reality it was mere seconds. Syrena still hasn't turned around yet. Gab loved her with all his heart.

"Gabriel, if you still think I don't love you then...then you...are an idiot!" Syrena screamed the last part. Gab winced, but knew he had it coming.

"How could you ask me if I really love you after everything we've been through! How?" Syrena said, while turning around. "I've loved you since we were chicks; you were the first penguin I met! I'm risking everything just to be with you!" She shouted.

Syrena's beautiful brown eyes were wet and tears were profusely falling on her feathers. Gab felt like an idiot; he hurt her again! He shouldn't have to ask her that question, last night was all the proof he needed.

"If this is how it's going to be Gab then..."

Gab's insecurities suddenly disappeared; he got up and quickly caught up to her. He pushed his body against hers. Passion flared; Gab nuzzled into her neck. It was the need to comfort Syrena that drove him. It was the need to love Syrena that drove him.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." Gab whispered.

"Gabriel." Syrena moaned.

This only encouraged Gab to continue. He stopped and looked into her eyes, then he softy pushed his beak into hers and caressed her tongue with his own. This love filled exchange went on for a few minutes, and then Gab suddenly pulled away.

"No." Gab said.

"Huh?" Syrena said.

"The answer to your question." Gab said. Gab took Syrena's flipper into his own and looked at her with only sincerity in his eyes. He had this crazy smile on his beak. After everything Syrena had been through, she had finally found love and she couldn't be any happier. She jumped on Gab and they both fell down on the cold ice. Syrena looked at Gab, who was looking up at her, with happiness in her eyes.

"You know I've never met such a clumsy penguin." Syrena said with a mischievous smile.

"Clumsy? You think I'm clumsy?" Gab questioned.

"Yeah, but I guess you're kind of romantic...in your own way." Syrena giggled.

"Oh really? We'll just have to do something about that." Gab rolled over so that he was now on top and started tickling her sides. Syrena couldn't stop herself from laughing; she tried as hard as she could to make him stop, but the best she could do was to get him off of her.

"G-Gab stop! P-P-Please." Syrena said in between laughs.

Gab did as he was told.

"Okay, but only because you said please." Gab said.

"You *pant* really are the biggest dope." Syrena said. They both shared a laugh. They were both in a blissful heaven with no drama and no regrets. Only love was present in that magical cave and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Syrena then remembered that Gab had answered her question, but she never answered his.

"Gab do you still want an answer to that question?" Syrena asked. Initially Gab was confused as to what question she was referring to, but then he realized what she was referring to. He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Syrena there's no need to-" Syrena rubbed her neck against his, which got Gab to stop talking. Syrena giggled at his reaction to the romantic gesture. He was going to have to get used to it from now on.

"I want to." Syrena whispered. Before Gab could protest any further Syrena pulled away and stepped back from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Syrena felt a song come to her and, as it turns out, it was the perfect answer to his question. _(A thousand years - Christina Perri)_

**Syrena:**_ Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

**Syrena:**_ One step closer_

Gab looked at Syrena with admiration in his eyes. Her voice was incredible! It was as soft as the clouds above, but as firm the ice beneath. He felt so...loved. It was an incredibly comforting feeling that happens when one finally finds true love. The song felt so familiar that Gab couldn't stop himself from joining her.

**Gab & Syrena:**_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Syrena looked at Gab with a shocked expression; She didn't expect him to join her, because this song was supposed to answer his question. Nonetheless Syrena found it to be a pleasant addition to the song. His voice resonated off of hers perfectly and just made the song that much better.

**Syrena:**_ Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

The two penguins were slowly approaching each other, waiting for the perfect moment to come together. The love that they held for each other was undeniable. Ever since their chick days, they have harbored these feelings for each other and now they finally come out.

**Gab & Syrena:**_ One step closer_

Flipper in flipper and forehead against forehead; they met in the middle. Their beaks were nuzzling each other and they were looking into each other's' eyes. Gab took one step forward and she took one step back, then he took a step back and she took a step forward. With Gab leading the dance and while they were wrapped in each other's' flippers, they continued the song.

**Gab & Syrena:**_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Gab & Syrena:**_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand moooooore!_

**Gab & Syrena:**_ One step closer_  
_One step closer_

**Syrena:**_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Syrena:**_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song ended and the lovers found themselves emotionally drained from that performance. Both penguins refuse to let the other out of their grasp. Syrena looked into those deep blue pools that Gab possessed; She could see nothing, but herself in his eyes. Syrena leaned forward and slid her tongue against his and they were kissing yet again.

"Syrena!" A male voice shouted.

"Gab?" A female voice said with a confused tone.

Syrena immediately recognized those two voices and pulled away from Gab. Horror stuck the couple's very core when they saw Age and Haley standing at the entrance of the cave. Gab and Syrena immediately let go of each other. Age's face seemed indifferent at the moment, but his tone of voice said otherwise. Haley, on the other hand, seemed quite shocked by the situation.

"Syrena what is going on here?" Age asked. His voice hinted with a bit of anger.

"Daddy I..." Syrena just didn't have the right words.

"Syrena please tell me it wasn't what I think it was." Age pleaded.

"I-"

"No it wasn't. She didn't do anything!" Gab said. He knew that other penguins would look down on Syrena if they knew she had been with him, when she is supposed to Zev's mate. He wanted to protect Syrena, but he didn't know how. Age looked at him with question filled eyes that seemed to be prying into his own searching for answers.

"Gab I-" Age was cut off.

"It's not what you think! I took her by surprise and kissed her." Gab had an idea, but it would be risky. Syrena was taken aback by what Gab said, so much so that she couldn't speak.

"Gab why? You know she is with Zev so...why?" Haley asked.

"Because I love her." Gab said with confident eyes.

"Gab I'm sorry, but you know she's with Zev." Age said with disappointment in his voice and sadness in his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess I should go now." Gab said. He turned to his right and looked at Syrena with longing eyes; he never wanted to leave her side. They had just found love together and now it seems like they would have to part ways yet again. Gab started walking towards the entrance of the cave, where he looked back one more time and mouthed three words to Syrena, then dived into the snow to sled off. Syrena shed a tear, but she had no choice but to let him go. She was determined to find a way to make this work, especially after being separated from Gab for so long.

**- With Gab -**

Gab sledded away as fast as he could; he shred through the ice and snow at blinding speeds. Gab couldn't believe it, Syrena loved him back! But now he didn't know what to do. He didn't want everyone to think bad of Syrena, but at the same time he wanted her by his side. Gab slowed down and eventually stopped sledding; he was exhausted, but he didn't know why. Nevertheless he started walking his way home; Gab turned a corner and suddenly encountered his parents.

"Gabriel!" Bo said with a relieved tone. Bo lunged and gave Gab a motherly hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Bo said with tears in her eyes. Bo and Erik had been looking for Gab all day and they started to think the worst.

"Ma! It's okay nothing's happened to me." Gab said in an attempt to comfort his mother. Gab looked behind his mother to see his father standing there just staring at them. "Pa?" Gab said as Bo let him go. Gab and Bo were standing side by side looking at Erik, who seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Pa if you're mad I understand-" Gab was cut-off by the sudden contact.

Erik wasn't mad at Gab, he was just very worried about his son. He was currently hugging son. "I'm not mad Gabriel, but never do that again!" Erik shouted, while letting go of Gabriel. "You have no idea how worried we have been! I mean we just spent the entire day trying to find you! I thought maybe you were-"

Bo came to Erik and grasped his flipper with hers in an attempt to calm him down. "Honey it's okay. Calm down." Bo said in her sweet accented voice. Erik immediately calmed down. Bo hadn't seen Erik react like this to anything in quite a while, not since another penguin tried to put the moves on her while she was pregnant.

Gab was extremely startled by this sudden change in attitude, but he knew his father well enough to realize that his reaction was out of worry. He knew they must have been worried sick about him and he promised himself he would explain everything to them. "I-I'm sorry pa. Something held me up last night and I promise I will tell you everything, but right now I'm really tired." Gab said.

"Okay Gab, but you better rest up now, because there is small party going on tonight."

"Awww! Do I have to go?" Gab complained.

"Well you should. Everyone's gonna be there." Bo said.

"Wait who's everyone?" Gab asked.

"Umm...Family and close friends I think." Bo said.

"Does that include Age, Haley, and umm Syrena?"

"Yeah of course!" Bo answered.

"Fine I guess I'll go then." Gab said in a seemingly defeated tone. Truthfully though, he was excited for tonight. If Syrena was gonna be there, he was going to be there as well.

**- With Syrena -**

Syrena watched Gab sled away and out of sight. Her focus shifted from him to her parents, who were giving her gazes that expected immediate answers. She already missed Gab; his eyes, his smile, and most of all his love. She has never felt so happy in her life!

"Syrena!" Haley's stern tone snapped her back into reality. "What were you doing with Gab?" Haley asked. Haley wasn't upset that her daughter was with Gab, she was worried of what is to come if her suspicions came to be accurate. She knew love had mysterious ways of showing itself, after all she was supposed to mate with another penguin until she re-met Age.

"N-Nothing ma." Syrena weakly answered.

"Then why were you with him in this cave?" Age asked. Age, as opposed to Haley, was a bit upset at Syrena for two reasons. The first being her absence last night and the second reason was the fact that she was with Gab. He wanted to know what happened last night.

Syrena was about to reply, but she suddenly felt dizzy. She stumbled a bit, but held herself up. "Can we talk about this later?" I'm really-" Syrena couldn't finish before everything went black. She felt herself falling into someone's flippers and then nothing.

When Age saw Syrena stumbling he started to worry and when she suddenly fell he quickly lunged to catch her. "Syrena!" Age was very worried for his daughter. He looked back at his mate with desperate eyes.

"Age it's okay. She's just tired, trust me. Now let's go home, she is going to need the rest for tonight." Haley's statement was met with a confused expression from Age. "The party tonight? Honestly Age how could you forget?" Age chuckled nervously.

"Sorry I guess I wasn't thinking." Age said. He scooped up his daughter in his flippers and the family started making their way home. Age couldn't shake this presumptuous feeling that something was coming. It wasn't a good feeling at all and whatever was coming was directly related to these recent events. Age could only help he would be able to protect Syrena.

After a short and silent walk, the family finally reached their destination. Zev was patiently waiting at the entrance current home. He had wanted to go along with Age and Haley to search for Syrena, but Haley convinced him it would be best if he stayed here. Zev was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Age and Haley walking towards him; He noticed Syrena was unconscious in Age's flippers, so he immediately assumed the worst. "Syrena!" He shouted as he ran to them. He stopped when he was close enough and looked at Syrena, desperately searching for any bruises or other signs of damage. "Please tell me she's okay" Zev said. Zev felt a flipper on his shoulder.

"It's okay Zev she's fine; she's just tired that's all." Haley said in comforting voice. "She'll be awake for tonight, so don't worry about it okay?" Haley felt Zev immediately relax and let out a sigh.

"I'll try." Zev said. Unknown to everyone else Zev was currently battling his own inner demons. Mumble left him with a lot to think about after he talked to him. Right now Zev's head is a hurricane of doubts and feelings. He could only hope that tonight would clear up some of it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now I'm off, so see ya next chapter!**


End file.
